


BTS - How they would ask you for a blowjob / request oral from their girlfriend

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [13]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: How BTS would ask you / their girlfriend for oral sexAlthough this is marked as reader, we have imagined this with their headcanon girlfriends who can be found in many of our other scenarios/fics under our headcanon masterlistThis is particularly relevent for Jungkook's girlfriend, who here is his 2nd girlfriend rather than his "unhealthy for him" first girlfriend.You may also enjoy our "How they would talk dirty to you" listhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/17293136Check out our BTS masterlist for more scenarios





	BTS - How they would ask you for a blowjob / request oral from their girlfriend

**V**

You moved your lips along his bare collarbone and felt a small grunt from his throat vibrate through you. Moving your lips to the bottom of his throat you looked up at him through your eyelashes.

“Yes?” You asked against his skin, raising your eyebrows. 

You felt him move his head to gaze down at you and your heart suddenly leapt in your chest.

“Suck me…” He moaned as he moved his hands to your head and brushed his fingertips through the messy strands of your slightly damp hair.

You felt your lips turn up at the corner as you grazed your lips down along his skin, briefly kissing his chest a few times as you lowered yourself towards his erection.

**RM**

Your hand hovered over his belt buckle as turned your face upwards, kissing his lips passionately.

“What do you want me to do?” You asked as you pulled away slowly. His lips pulled against yours for a moment as you pulled apart; as though his body didn’t want to let you go. He looked down at you with flushed cheeks and you saw his breath catch in his throat at your question. He looked doubtful for a brief second, as though he couldn’t believe you really meant it. You held his gaze, however; challenging him to raise his concerns. The moment passed and his face softened as he smiled.

“I’d love it…if you went down on me.” He said after a moment’s hesitation.

You replied with a smirk; holding his gaze for another few seconds before lowering your head to his lap.

**Jimin**

He pulled away from your mouth slowly; grazing his lips along your cheek until it reached the edge of your earlobe.

“What you did last night felt so good…” He said in a half-whisper as he pulled away to look you in the eyes. He brushed a loose strand of your messy hair from your face and tucked it behind your ear. You couldn’t help but smile back at him as you felt your stomach grow warm with butterflies.

“Do you want me to…?” You asked back quietly.

“Yeah.” He moved his fingertips to your cheek and brushed your skin as he leaned in to place a firm kiss to your forehead. You couldn’t help but feel beautiful when you were with Jimin; his gentle lips moved downwards to brush the bridge of your nose before he slowly pulled away; allowing you to move down his body. 

**J-Hope**

You pulled the blue denim fabric downwards and allowed it to drop to the floor as it bunched around his bare calves. You couldn’t help but gawp at the sight in front of you as your eyes moved up Hoseok’s fleshy thighs; stopping yourself before you could linger too long on the considerable bulge in his underwear. You spread your palms flat along the tops of his legs as you pressed your lips to his skin and kissed the smooth surface of his inner thigh; moving from one leg to the other.

You knew he wouldn’t be able to sit still for long. As you opened your lips against his skin you heard him let out a breathy gasp and felt his fingertips at your face; pressing against your check before moving to your lips. He brushed the skin there; flush against his leg, and you reluctantly stopped your kisses; turning to look up at him.

“I need you.” He gasped as the pads of his index and middle finger grazed your lower lips. You pressed a pout to them; kissing them and then - suddenly - his hands were tangled in your hair; guiding your mouth towards his lap.

**Jungkook**

“What was that show we were watching last night?” You felt Jungkook’s eyes on you and you turned your head to look at him. You were sitting side by side in the living room. He had been watching the show on the television while you read your magazine.

“What?” You asked, not really having heard him.

He smiled. “The T.V show last night? I liked it.”

“Oh.” You thought for a moment. “Was that before or after the blowjob?”

You saw him turn scarlet almost immediately but he quickly gathered himself. “Before.” He replied, a little guiltily.

You paused for a moment. “I don’t remember.” You shrugged and turned back to your magazine.

You could see him from the corner of your eye trying to concentrate on the show currently playing on the widescreen T.V but knew he was trying to bring himself to say something else. Eventually he turned back to you; a small frown playing on his face.

“Do you…mind doing that?”

You paused. “What do you mean?”

He started again; trying to clear his throat. “Do you enjoy doing it…or…?”

Your first instinct was to laugh at him. You couldn’t help yourself. You turned to look at him properly and saw he was serious. Your face dropped. You had considered his previous relationships before; you had known he had at least one serious girlfriend prior to you but had not given it too much thought. Now you found yourself wondering what she was like. More prominently, you found yourself considering how she had treated your now-boyfriend. Had she really made him feel bad about receiving a blowjob?

You found yourself suddenly torn between wanting to pounce on your boyfriend; showing him how much you loved doing that to him and cradling him in comfort at what may or may not have happened before you had even met him. Instead you simply replied: “Yes. Do you want me to do it again?”

He seemed genuinely taken aback by that, as thought he had never even considered that would be your answer. “Oh, I didn’t mean that.” He said; his voice growing slightly higher in pitch. Despite his slight shock, you could tell he was being sincere. “I just wanted to know what you thought about doing it.”

You let out a quick breath of air which came out like a laugh. You smiled. “I love watching what it does to you.” You reached out your hand before he could reply and grasped his fingers across the small space between you. You felt him relax into your touch at once and, as he turned to you, his face wrinkled in a full grin which made your chest ache for him.

**Jin**

Your fingers were wrapped lovingly around his length; pumping him slowly while your lips trailed along his bare chest; kissing the smooth skin there lightly. His mouth was parted in a silent moan; his head thrown back to the ceiling in pleasure. After a few moments, as you brushed your thumb gently over the head of his cock and wiped a few drops of pre-cum in a circular motion along the flushed tip, he snapped his neck forwards to look at you. You could feel a cool stream of breath on your face as he leaned towards your waiting, parted lips; pecking you softly. He moved his right hand to the side of your forehead and brushed your hair back gently. You smiled as he pulled away.

“Can you?” He asked breathily. You smiled and nodded once, immediately knowing what you could do for him to make him feel even better. You moved your head down to his chest and left a trail of kisses from the space between his collarbones to his bellybutton. When you reached his pelvis, he laid backwards, flat on the bed. By the time your lips brushed the tip of his cock; his eyes were screwed shut in pleasure and he muttered the first profanity of the night.

**Suga**

Even fully clothed, Min Yoongi made you feel incredibly fucking sexy. His large palms brushed the soft curves of your arse through your jeans and you adjusted your hips slightly; causing him to moan into your open mouth in the process. You were straddling his thighs and, even through both of your layers of denim, you could feel his length pressing into you, hard against your clit. You pulled away from his lips; missing the feel of his lips, tongue and taste as soon as you were parted. He looked up at you from beneath his platinum fringe; his hair slightly curly with perspiration.

He opened his mouth for a few moments before speaking in a desperate, breathy moan. “I need to feel you.” His hands remained still on your arse; cupping the flesh, keeping you close to him.

You grinned in reply and felt your heart skip at the sound of his frantic plea. You pecked his lips briefly before pulling away to look at him once more. He was so beautiful; you had to actively remind yourself to keep your voice steady as you spoke. What you were going to reply with only came to you a second before it left your mouth and you couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.

“Any preference in terms of orifice?” You noticed your own voice was also breathier than expected but laced with dry humour. He flashed a gummy grin in reply and you felt your chest almost physically hurt with your love for him in that moment.

“Surprise me.” He laughed softly, pressing his lips to yours once more.


End file.
